Kunimitsu Amon
Kunimitsu Amon is the first introduced of the new Itto-ryu members. Plot History Amon was a member of the Nagajo-ryu school, that had taken in a traveling blind monk. When the monk entered the Dojo he revealed himself to be Monk Boa of the Itto-ryu. Boa challenged the entire Dojo, and succeeded in defeating every member single handedly including the teachers, and head of the school. This encounter encouraged Amon, and Kurehiro to join the Itto-ryu and become stronger. Introduction Amon is first introduced along with all of the other new Itto-ryu recruits under the burnt down Dojo. He told the story of his encounter with Monk Boa, and why he wished to join the Itto-ryu, and then introduced the other recruits. Rokki-dan When the Rokki-dan learned the Itto-ryu were still training under their own burnt down dojo, Shishiya, Ryo, and Kagimura came along with a large amount of Hebigumi who went down the Dojo. Sosuke Abayama led the Hebigumi to a large damp room, and ran behind a locked door where Amon was. Amon turned a wheel, and it opened a large gate to the ocean, which flooded the entire Itto-ryu dojo, killing all but three of the Hebigumi there in the process. Leaving Edo When the Itto-ryu left Edo, for Hitachi Kunimitsu, and all of the other new recruits went with the main group. A long way down the road, Amon and the rest stayed at a small shack together, untill Tarieshin Hasshu, Shishiya Arashino, and Shozo Murasaki, attacked. Sosuke offered to fight them all three versus one, but every other member of the Itto-ryu including Amon quit, in order to get around the one on one rule. The three strongest of the new recruits Ariusu, Koda, and Yatoin tied Sosuke down, and brought him away, while Amon and the five others took on the Rokki-dan. Amon was faced up against Shozo Murasaki, who used his sheath to extend his blade. Amon is put at a disadvantage because of Murasaki's blade, but he begins to wonder how even when out of the Lances reach, Amon is still being hit by it. Shozo reveals that there is a deposit of Acid inside the blade, and that whenever he swings it comes out near the tip, allowing him a reach of ten meters in a fight. Amon decides to run in close, regardless of the acid, and when he dashes in Shozo pulls out a device that can shoot acid at a close range, and uses it on Amon landing him on his knees. With his remaining strength Amon grabs onto Shozo, and knees him straight in the head, just after shozo uses his device to corrode Amon's arm. As Shozo tries to use his device again, they are both hit, and killed by the blast of acid. Equipment and Abilities Equipment Amon is shown to use a standard Katana. Abilities While Amon is not incredibly strong. Like all of the other new recruits, he has become a swordsman far above average. He is also the only minor Itto-ryu member to kill one of the Hanagumi. Category:Characters Category:Secondary characters Category:Male characters Category:Samurai Category:Itto-ryu Category:Nagajo-ryu